Icy Knuckles Presents: Feast or Famine
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: My Thanksgiving Special. It's a battle of the sexes as Sonic and co. square off in a cooking contest to see who can make the best Thanksgiving dinner. Who will win? Only one way to find out. Laughter, hilarity, and disaster are in store.
1. Bet!

_Whoa! Guess who's back and with a new story. Actually, this is not a story. It's a special read kind of like Charlie Brown_'s _Halloween and Thanksgiving specials. Well, this is my Thanksgiving special, and I'm going to try to make it as funny and memorable as I can. Hey, if it sucks, it sucks. That's not going to stop my writing. Without further ado, let's start._

* * *

It was a cold winter day in November, the day before Thanksgiving to be precise. Sonic and his friends were all sitting around in the living room of his humble abode hanging out as they always have done. A total of eight Mobians occupied the space, four males and their girlfriends; so it was a bit crowded in there; nevertheless the friends couldn't be happier. Outside, Station Square was being covered in a thick blanket of snow, but inside, the warmth of a fireplace was felt by the four couples.

Sonic the Hedgehog sat on his recliner with his girlfriend, Amy Rose, across his lap. Two of his friends, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, and their girlfriends, Blaze the Cat and Tikal the Echidna respectively, occupied the suede couch to their right. Sitting across from Sonic and Amy on a leather chair was Knuckles the Echidna. His girlfriend, Rouge the Bat, sat on the arm of the chair.

It was a relaxing night in Sonic's house. They were watching American Gangster on Blu-Ray. The Thanksgiving scene had just gone off.

"Now, that was a beautiful scene. Did you guys see that? I bet the ladies of the house prepared the meal while the guys all sat back and watched football. Now, that right there was an authentic Thanksgiving," said Sonic.

"How do you know that there were no men making the meals? It never showed the actual making of the meal," said Tikal.

"I just know these things. This is just the right way to celebrate Thanksgiving. The women cook and the men eat," said Sonic.

Amy shot her boyfriend an angry glance.

"Can we fast forward to the new millennium here? Things do change. Today, the women don't do all the cooking," said Amy.

"That's right. Today, you don't do any cooking because you don't know how," said Shadow with a smirk.

The guys now were all cracking up with laughter.

"How can you say that, Shadow? I've always cooked for you," said Blaze.

"No, you've always burned for me. Just because my fur is black doesn't mean that my food has to be. Who burns cereal, anyway?" said Shadow.

The guys started laughing again. This time was much harder than the last.

"I know what you mean. Rouge can't make anything but reservations," said Knuckles between laughs.

"Very funny, Knuckles. I know how to cook. You just never asked me to make you anything," said Rouge.

"I asked you one time to make breakfast, and you called Denny's to ask if they delivered," said Knuckles.

The guys started laughing again. Rouge blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't do breakfast. What about you all? I don't see you making meals for us or for yourselves. You complain about our cooking, but you don't ever manage to not eat it," said Rouge.

"That's because we love you and don't want to hurt your feelings," said Sonic.

All the girls looked pissed at Sonic. Amy was reaching for her hammer, and Sonic couldn't go anywhere because she was on his lap. Fortunately for him, Tikal spoke up.

"Hey, instead of making a big deal over this, why don't we just go to the movies on Thanksgiving and then go out to dinner?" asked Tikal.

"It sounds to me like someone doesn't want to face the music," said Shadow.

"And what music is that?" asked Blaze.

"That the females of today don't know how to cook," he said.

"Hey, why don't we cook for the females this year?" said Silver.

"Shut up, Silver!" said Knuckles.

"I'm just saying that a lot of men are great chefs. We should show them that men can cook just as good as women if not better," said Silver.

"Better? Silver, it takes you an hour to make minute rice," said Tikal.

Now, the girls were all laughing at Silver, who was now red with embarrassment. Even Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow started to laugh. Amy eventually settled down and continued the debate.

"Having the guys cook is out of the question anyway. If we let you all cook, Sonic will never let me hear the end of it," said Amy.

"That's right. I'll be sure to throw it up in your face every chance I get, EVERY chance I get," said Sonic.

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's cockiness.

"Do you think that you can cook better than me or something, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Well, duh," said Sonic. "I can't be any worse than you. I mean, the food tastes good, but your food always has side effects. The last time you made cobbler, I had mono for a week. How the hell did you get mono into a damn cobbler?"

Amy hopped off of Sonic's lap.

"Well, why don't we place a little wager on this? Amy suggested. "The guys will cook here, and the girls will cook at my house. Whoever cooks the better meal wins, and the losers have to wash dishes until Christmas."

"Amy, you should know that when you go up against the Ultimate Life form, you can't win," said Shadow.

"Am I supposed to be scared of the almighty Ultimate Life form?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"Sonic, handle your woman," said Shadow.

"I got her," said Sonic. He stood up by Amy. "You want to wash dishes. It's fine with me. I was trying to save you some chores. It's a bet," said Sonic.

Sonic and Amy shook on the bet.

"May the best side win," said Amy.

"Don't worry. We will," said Sonic. "Oh, and everyone has to make a dish. You can't cook everyone's food, Amy. I know your food when I taste it."

Amy felt a little uneasiness at that point. Some of what the guys said was true. Blaze did always burn her food, and she had never seen Rouge or Tikal cook before. Unfortunately, she was drawn into a corner and was forced to accept the terms.

"Deal."

With that, they all left Sonic's house and went to buy the food for the cook-off and make this an unforgettable Thanksgiving.

* * *

_Okay. That's the end of chapter one. Maybe it was funny. Maybe not. Whatever._

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Who will win? You'll have to wait for an update to find out. Don't worry. These updates will come fast. Up next, the guys will be cooking._

_Please read and review. I'm always open for constructive criticism. That means if you see how I can make it better. I don't need none of that 'you're a bad writer' crap._

_ICY KNUCKLES_


	2. Cooking with the guys

_As promised, here's a quick update to my short story, not to be confused with a real story. This is more like an episode._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story…. err episode. _

* * *

After returning back to Sonic's pad, the four guys all gathered around Sonic's kitchen counter with the food that they were going to prepare. Sonic showed with a chef's hat and a cooking apron while the rest wore the cooking aprons. The first thing they did was unwrap the turkey and place it on the counter.

"Ok. Let's do this. I'm not trying to lose the bet," said Sonic. "I'll do the turkey, Knuckles has the candied yams, Shadow's going to do a chocolate cake, and Silver, you can make the pumpkin pie and the dressing."

"Great. Why do I have to have two things?" Silver complained.

"YOU were the one who wanted to cook for the girls," said Knuckles.

"Was that a bad thing?" Silver asked.

"Yes. We don't know a damn thing about cooking," said Shadow.

"That's why I purchased this baby," said Sonic. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a recipe book. "With this, we'll win for sure. Silver, read the first step for making the turkey to me."

"Step one says to remove the innards from the abdominal cavity," said Silver.

"What does that mean?" asked Knuckles.

"Snatch out the guts!" said Sonic. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a flashlight and a pair of gloves. "Shadow, I need you to hold the flashlight while I do this."

"What are the gloves for?" asked Shadow.

"I'm taking a precautionary step. You don't know who this turkey's slept with," said Sonic.

Shadow came over and held the flashlight on the turkey's opening.

"Wish me luck. I'm going in," said Sonic. He slapped the turkey on the back two times. Then, he jammed his hand tightly into the turkey. "Wow, it's cold in here," he said. He reached deeper and deeper until he found what he was looking for. He quickly pulled his hand out of the turkey and threw the innards into the sink.

"What's next?"

"Step two says to season the bird," said Silver.

"Ok I got it," said Sonic. He found the black pepper and started emptying the shaker onto the turkey. He picked it up, flipped it over, and spreaded more pepper on the other side. When Sonic was finished, the turkey looked completely dark. If Shadow was a turkey, he'd look exactly like it.

"I'm no expert, but I don't think the turkey is supposed to have all that pepper," said Knuckles.

"I know what I'm doing. In order to have a good turkey, you have to make it spicy. The trick is to use the same amount of salt as you do pepper to even out the taste. Then, you smack it, flip it, rub it down, and it's all good," said Sonic. After saying that, he smacked the turkey again, flipped it into the air, and began to rub the pepper into the turkey when it came down. "How's that cake coming, Shadow?"

Shadow had a chocolate cake in front of him. "It's going great. I just need to get these egg shells out," he said as he tried to get the egg shells out.

"No. Leave them in. See, they're going to settle at the bottom, which makes for a good crust," said Sonic.

"Damn, Sonic! What have you been doing? Taking cooking lessons behind our back or something?" said Shadow. He was quite impressed with Sonic's knowledge of cooking.

"Well, you know. When you've got it, you've got it. I don't want to brag or anything, but I've cooked before. Mama always told me that if you want anything to be good, you've got to throw your drawers in it. Everything will be okay if you put your drawers into whatever you're making," said Sonic, metaphorically.

"Well, you're wearing the chef hat. You know best, I guess," said Shadow.

The guys continued to prepare their feast.

"Hey, turn on the game, Silver," said Knuckles from behind the counter.

The football game that they had been planning to watch for weeks was on. They had almost forgotten about it. Silver went into the living room and turned on Sonic's TV.

"There's a man wide open!" said Silver.

The other three guys rushed into the living room to see what Silver was talking about. They looked at the TV and saw the game. There was indeed a receiver open, but the quarterback couldn't see him.

"Throw the ball!" Knuckles yelled at the TV.

The guy on TV missed the pass.

"Aww!" yelled all the guys in unison.

"How did he drop it?" asked Knuckles.

"He did the play all wrong. He should have done it like this," said Sonic. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the turkey is one hand. Then, he stood behind Silver as if to hike the turkey.

"DOWN! SET! HIKE!"

Sonic pretended to hand the turkey to Silver, but it was a fake. He dropped back and threw the turkey over the couch to Knuckles, who jumped and caught it with one hand. Then, Knuckles did a touchdown celebration dance in which he strutted. Knuckles raised the turkey in the air as if to spike it.

"No! Don't spike the turkey. We got to eat that," said Sonic.

"Oh, my bad," said Knuckles. He tossed the turkey back over to Sonic. Sonic grunted upon catching it.

"Turkey got a little weight to it," he said. He took the turkey back into the kitchen and sat it back on the counter. The others followed behind him. "Once we get this baby cooking, it's a done deal. Amy might as well get ready to lose."

Knuckles suddenly started pouring candy onto a bowl.

"Hey, Knuckles, what's with all the candy?" asked Shadow.

"Didn't you say that you wanted 'candied' yams?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. You're right, Knuckles. My mistake," said Shadow. "Make sure you put some goobers in there."

"And some gushers. Those juices in the gushers will make them taste real good," said Silver.

"Good idea," said Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Silver was using his telekinetic powers to try to open a can of pumpkin pie. He tried his hardest, but the lid was glued shut. Finally, he got it open, but to much dismay. The mix shot out of the can and landed into the sink on top of the turkey intestines.

"Silver, what the hell?" asked Shadow.

"I'm sorry. It slipped.

"Now what?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we could make some pumpkin flavored chitlins," said Knuckles.

The other guys just stared at Knuckles blankly. Who in their right mind would eat pumpkin flavored chitlins, especially for Thanksgiving.

"That has to be the most disgusting thing that you have ever thought of," said Sonic. "Anyway, how's our dinner coming along?"

"The cake is ready to bake," said Shadow.

"The yams have been candified," said Knuckles. They all looked over at the yams to see a bunch of disoriented yams with lollipop sticks and candy wrappers protruding them.

"Okay. All is well then. As soon as I baste this turkey, we're ready to start baking." Sonic started putting a thick layer of fat onto the turkey. "You don't want to eat a turkey with ashy knees. As a matter of fact, Silver, go get the baby oil out of my room."

_

* * *

_

LOL at that last line. Sonic's going to put baby oil on the turkey because he doesn't want the turkey to get ashy. Want to see how this turns out? You'll have to wait because the girls cook next. Then, we'll check back in on them. Until then.

_ICY KNUCKLES_


	3. Cooking with the girls

_Wow! School's a major distraction from fanfiction. Don't you just hate it when you have to go to class? Well, let me squeeze in this chapter before I study. I have a college algebra and biology test on Friday._

* * *

While Sonic and the guys cooked at his house, Amy and the girls were going to cook at Amy's apartment. After coming home from the grocery store, Amy and the other girls gathered around the kitchen for cooking assignments. They were going to make a turkey, rolls, mashed potatoes, and macaroni & cheese. The first thing they did was divide up the cooking.

"Naturally, I'll do the turkey," said Amy.

"Why do you get to do the turkey? I want to do the turkey," said Rouge.

"Do you want to wash dishes until Christmas?" asked Amy.

Rouge chuckled nervously. "I'll let you do the turkey."

Blaze looked at the rest of the food items before them. Since she wasn't exactly what you would call a culinary artist, she decided to take what she thought was the easiest thing to make. _"It shouldn't be too hard to mash some potatoes. I'm going to do that,"_ she thought. "I'll do the mashed potatoes," she said aloud.

"I think I'll do the mac & cheese," said Tikal.

"That leaves the rolls to you, Rouge," said Amy. "Ok, let's get busy, girls."

They each began to work on their individual dish.

Blaze stood in front of six full potatoes and a bowl.

"Hmm, this shouldn't be so hard. All I have to do is mash them," said Blaze. She turned to Amy. "Hey, Amy, can I borrow your Piko-Piko hammer?"

"Sure." Amy reached behind her back and revealed her famous Piko-Piko hammer to the needy feline.

"Thanks," said Blaze. She turned back to the mashed potatoes. "Well, here goes." A mean look came across her face as she stood in front of her potatoes. The fire in her eyes would make you hot just looking at her. She picked up Amy's hammer, closed her eyes, and blindly gave one of the potatoes a smash. Then another and another. The rest of the girls caught onto Blaze's frenzy. After a while, she started missing the potatoes and just started swinging the hammer wildly.

"Hey, Blaze, calm down," said Amy.

"Yes, please. Besides, you-" Tikal was cut off in the middle of her sentence as the hammer came around to her and she caught it across the chest. It clotheslined her. She fell down to the floor with a box of mac & cheese in her hand. Blaze felt something bump the hammer and decided to stop swinging to see what she hit.

"Blaze, what the hell is your problem?" asked Rouge after she stopped swinging.

"I'm making mashed potatoes," said Blaze.

"No you're not. You're making an ass out of yourself, using my hammer to hit potatoes," said Amy.

"Not to mention hitting me," said Tikal as she rose from the floor. Lucky for Blaze, Tikal was passive. Amy or Rouge might have been involved in a catfight with her right about now, literally.

"I'm sorry, guys. I thought mashed potatoes meant mashing the potatoes," said Blaze.

"Try boiling them in water first," said Amy.

"Oh," said Blaze with a slight blush.

"It's okay. Just try to keep the potatoes inside the skin for now at least," said Amy. She continued preparing the turkey.

Meanwhile, Tikal had just finished cooking her mac & cheese. All that was left to do was add the second layer of cheese except…

"Amy, you forgot to get the Velveeta," said Tikal.

"What? Rouge, what happened to the cheese?" asked Amy.

"It's in the bag," said Rouge.

Tikal went over to the bag and pulled out a bag. She read the title.

"Rouge, this is pizza cheese," said Tikal.

"There's more than one kind of cheese?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, I learned something today," said Rouge.

"You should've learned how to cook," said Amy under her breath.

"What was that, Pinky?" asked Rouge.

Umm…. Nothing," said Amy with a fake smile.

"Don't get smart. I haven't whipped any ass all week. I'm long overdue for an asskicking," said Rouge.

"Whatever. How are your rolls looking?" asked Amy.

"Rouge looked at her concoctions.

"I think I burned them," she said

"Already? You haven't even prepared them yet," said Tikal.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Blaze.

"I don't know. I put them into the oven and they came back like this. I was trying to defrost the dough," said Rouge.

Amy took a look at her oven.

"You don't defrost things at 575 degrees," said Amy.

"Well, I thought they would defrost faster that way," said Rouge. She looked at her rolls and grabbed a knife. "Maybe I can make this work. Once I get this first layer of black crust off these rolls, maybe I can revive them." She worked adamantly with that knife. "See, once you get under the rough exterior, you can see that they're….. totally charred."

"Nice cooking, Rouge. You beat my record," said Blaze.

"Ha ha," said Rouge with a fake laugh.

"Hey, at least we still have three dishes," said Amy.

"Yeah. Blaze just smashed half the potatoes and I'm using pizza cheese on mac & cheese," said Tikal.

"I'd still say that we've won because I know that Sonic can't cook. He's probably off trying to get Jet with a pilgrim hat on and a shotgun in his hand," said Amy. She giggled at the thought of Sonic doing this."I'm telling you. Let's cut our losses and make this dinner work," said Amy.

* * *

_Will it work or has Amy bitten off more than she can chew? For all the answers to your questions, check back in at my next update, which should be coming very soon. In the next chapter, we're going to check back in on our 'chefs' and see how their cooking is coming along. Hilarity is certain in the next chapter._

_ICY KNUCKLES_

_I finally changed my avatar image._


	4. Disaster!

_I hope that I wasn't long. It's about time for me to be wrapping this special up. This chapter and the next one are my last two. I hope that you like my story thus far. I want to remind all of my fanfiction fans to be safe over the holidays and have a happy Thanksgiving. _

* * *

Sonic and the other guys were all gathered around the television watching the football game on TV. Sonic was sipping on his Snapple and the rest were busy sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Now, this is a good game," said Silver.

Suddenly from the kitchen, there came a huge cloud of smoke.

"Hey, wait a minute. Something's burning," said Knuckles.

They all turned over to look at the cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen. They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Shadow, I thought that you were supposed to be watching the turkey," said Sonic.

"I was watching the game with y'all," said Shadow.

"That's no excuse. Get the turkey out of the microwave," said Sonic.

"Don't you supposed to cook those in ovens?" asked Silver.

"Well, I thought that I'd get a head start on cooking it while Knuckles and Shadow's dishes baked in the oven," said Sonic.

Shadow was over at the microwave with a potholder. He opened the already smoking microwave. The smoke gathered in a collective fashion around Shadow. He began to cough as the smoke filled his lungs.

"I can't find the turkey," said Shadow as he felt for it.

"Move out the way," said Sonic.

Sonic fanned and fought his way through the smoke and found the microwave. He reached into the microwave with an oven mitt and pulled out a plate that had the turkey on it. The turkey was not the same turkey that he had put in there. It looked like it had lost weight. In fact, Knuckles could almost grasp it in his palm. The turkey had also changed colors. It went from raw meat to burnt meat. It was completely burnt, too. The only things that weren't black were the cute little turkey shoes that Sonic had dressed it with.

"Where's the rest of it?" asked Silver.

"What do you mean? That's all of it right there," said Sonic.

"Oh no. What are we going to do now?" asked Silver.

"There's nothing wrong with that turkey. That's a damn good turkey right there. I like a little dark meat. All you have to do is scrape it off like toast," said Sonic. He picked up a knife and began to scrape off the ashes. The only problem was that no matter how much he scraped, he couldn't find any meat. The entire turkey was ashes.

As if they didn't have enough problems, the oven suddenly began to shake.

"Uh, guys, something's trying to get out of the oven," said Knuckles.

"Get it!" yelled Sonic. He picked up a broom. Shadow grabbed a frying pan. All four of them surrounded the oven. "Whatever is in there, we're whupping it's ass. Silver, open the door."

Silver used his telekinesis to open the oven door. Sonic and Shadow screamed battle cries as they swung at the oven door. Smoke shot from the oven as well. Sonic's whole house was now a smoldering mess.

Shadow peeked into the oven as they continued to swing.

"Hey, wait a minute. It's my cake," he said.

He reached into the oven with two oven mitts, grabbed the cake, and set it on the counter. This cake did not look like an ordinary cake, however. It looked like an inflated, irregularly shaped loaf of bread. Egg shells could be seen embedded in the surface of the cake.

"It doesn't look that bad," said Shadow.

Suddenly, the cake began to rise. It started getting bigger and bigger. It looked like it was about to explode.

"Take cover," said Knuckles.

All four of them fell to the ground and covered their heads with their hands. Then, the cake stopped growing. The guys slowly peeked their heads over the edge of the counter. The cake began to rise again. They quickly got back into their crouching positions. After that, the cake made the strangest noise. It sounded like a balloon does when someone lets the air out. The guys eased up from the floor when they saw that the cake had begun to deflate. It shrank back down so far that it became flat.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves. Y'all are grown ass males who are afraid of a cake," said Shadow.

"Shadow, cakes aren't supposed to rise after you take them from the oven. What did you put in it?" asked Knuckles.

"I followed the recipe exactly. Oh, and I put a little chaos energy in there to give it some zest," said Shadow.

"Chaos energy? In a cake?" asked Silver.

"Wait a minute. I don't know if this is just any cake," said Sonic. He grabbed a set of tongs and dug around into the flattened cake. "Wait a minute. What's this?" Sonic pulled the tongs out of the cake. At the end of the tongs was a pair of steaming Hanes underwear. There was a pair of underwear in the cake.

"Who put their drawers in the cake?" asked Sonic.

"Like you said, your mama says to throw your drawers in there," said Shadow.

Sonic stared blankly at Shadow. "That was a metaphor, Shadow," he said. He really didn't know what kind of emotion to express here: laughter, anger, or confusion.

Silver was busy snickering at Shadow's remark. He couldn't believe that Shadow had actually put his underwear in the cake.

"Who wants a piece?" Silver asked, smugly.

"Very funny, Silver. While you laugh and gawk, you do realize that we've lost the bet," said Sonic.

"Don't lose hope. Let me take a look at my yams. Maybe they're okay," said Knuckles.

"Don't even try. We already know that they're horrible," said Sonic.

Knuckles pulled his yams out of the oven. The candy that Knuckles had filled them with had melted and covered the yams. Now, his yams were rainbow-colored.

"They look like giant skittles," said Knuckles, pessimistically.

"Well, that was our last dish. We might as well face it. We can't cook," said Silver.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Shadow.

"What do we do now?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic was silent. He was deep in thought. He might as well face it. Even if none of the girls had a good dish, Amy's one dish still beat their none. They needed a way out. Sonic hated water, and that included dish water. He wouldn't dare wash dishes.

"Come with me," he finally said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Silver.

"I'm going to win us a bet," said Sonic.

* * *

On the other front, Amy and the girls were surprisingly doing well. The turkey was cooking on schedule, the mashed potatoes were….coming along, and the macaroni and cheese, despite the wrong brand of cheese, was turning out nicely.

"I never thought I'd say it, but we did pretty well," said Tikal.

Tikal looked at her dish and smiled. The pizza cheese layer was evenly coated over the macaroni noodles in the aluminum pan. Despite the change in recipe, it still turned out great.

"Yes, we did," said Blaze.

Amy took a good look at the mashed potatoes.

"Blaze, you didn't boil these potatoes. You cooked them. These are French fries," said Amy.

"I put water in here. It must've all evaporated," said Blaze.

"That's when you add more water, Einstein," said Rouge.

"Rouge, I know that you're not trying to give cooking advice after your incident," said Blaze.

"Well, I guess that's two dishes down. We can't show up with French fries," said Tikal. "We really should've just went out to eat."

"If I'm no longer needed, I'm going outside for a smoke," said Blaze.

Meanwhile, Rouge was just sitting on a counter polishing her nails. Since her dish was already ruined, there wasn't anything for her to do. The other girls certainly didn't want her help in the matter. She didn't care. She just kicked back and did her nails while listening to Crush 40 on her iPod.

There was a dinging sound made on Amy's oven. Her masterpiece was done. Amy used her oven mitts to carefully remove the turkey from the oven. The sight of it made their mouths water.

"Amy, I wish that I could cook like you," said Tikal.

Amy smiled. "Well, we all have our talents."

Amy set the turkey down on the table and began to baste it. After a few last minute touches, the turkey was truly perfected.

"Sonic, eat your heart out," said Amy. "It looks like we're done. Let's get ready to head back over to Sonic's."

"Ok. I'm about to take the mac and cheese down to your car, Amy," said Tikal.

Tikal properly wrapped up her dish and carried it with both hands to the door. She couldn't open it because her hands were full and Amy was busy putting the turkey on a serving platter.

"Rouge, could you open the door for me?" asked Tikal.

Rouge didn't hear her. Her iPod was turned up all the way.

Suddenly, the door swung open and hit Tikal. She screamed as she fell back and the pan of mac and cheese went flying through the air.

"Rouge, catch the pan," screamed Tikal.

"Fly in the Freeeeeeeedom!" said Rouge. She was still listening to her iPod. She wasn't brought back to reality until she heard something crash near her. She quickly took out her earphones and turned around to see the mac and cheese spilled on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Rouge.

"Blaze hit me with the door while I was holding the mac and cheese and knocked it into the air. I tried to call for you to catch it, but you were too busy trying to sing your worn out theme song to notice my voice," said Tikal.

"I'm sorry. You should've told me that you were standing behind the door," said Blaze.

"Well, that's just peachy. Now what are we going to do?" asked Amy. A vein was protruding from her forehead, indicating that she was pissed off. All they had now was the turkey.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Since Blaze was the closest to the door, she opened the door. Standing there was Cream the Rabbit.

"Hi, Blaze. Where's Amy?" she asked.

"Come in, Cream," said Blaze.

Cream walked in. She saw the big pile of mac and cheese in the floor and became curious.

"What happened here?" asked the young rabbit.

"We were trying to make Thanksgiving dinner, but things went wrong," said Amy.

Cream, being the sensitive and caring individual that she is, started to feel sorry for her friend. Her eyes became big and sad.

"Gee, I wish that there was something that I could do," said Cream.

All four of the girls looked at each other and smirked evilly.

"Uh, Cream, has your mother prepared a Thanksgiving feast yet?" asked Amy.

"Yes. In fact, that is why I came over. We always have so much, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us," said Cream.

"NOTHING would make me happier," said Amy.

* * *

_You can already guess the next step. Well, Thanksgiving isn't going as planned. What will happen? I'll be sure to post the conclusion shortly._

_ICY KNUCKLES_


	5. And the winner is

_Well, I said that I was going to finish this thing before Thanksgiving; so here it is._

_P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to all._

* * *

After some minor setbacks, the guys and girls all found themselves back at Sonic's apartment and around his kitchen table. The guys were standing on the left side with four covered platters, and the girls were standing opposite of them with the same thing.

"We're going to win this thing," Rouge told Blaze.

"Definitely," Blaze replied.

"Okay, guys, show us what you got," said Amy.

"Losers!" yelled Rouge.

The guys all looked at each other and smirked.

"Losers? Well, I guess the only things that losers could come up with is this," said Sonic, revealing a golden-brown, well-done turkey.

"And this," said Shadow, revealing a cake covered with white icing.

"And this," said Knuckles, revealing a vat of giblet gravy.

"And this," said Silver, revealing a tray of cranberry sauce.

"Well, the dishwasher is over there. Knock yourself out, girls," said Sonic.

"Overconfident much?" asked Tikal.

"Well, if you had a chance, we wouldn't be," said Knuckles.

"I guess you're right. I mean, all we have are these," said Rouge, revealing a basket of fresh biscuits.

"And those," said Blaze, revealing some mashed potatoes and green peas.

"And THAT!" said Amy, revealing her turkey in a bragging tone. It was definitely better-looking than Sonic's turkey.

"Touché. Still, I doubt that those scraps are better than ours," said Knuckles.

"Why don't we just call it a tie?" asked Tikal.

"NO!!" they all yelled in unison.

"Well, who's the winner?" she asked.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Sonic. He started sniffing around. There was something that didn't quite agree with him. His nose led him over to the girls' biscuits. He quickly snatched a biscuit and ran back over to the guys' side.

"Give that back," said Blaze.

"Just a minute. Shadow, taste this," said Sonic. "Do you remember when we fought last week and Vanilla brought us those biscuits?"

Shadow tasted the biscuit. At that moment, all of the girls looked nervously at Shadow.

"These are the same biscuits," said Shadow.

"They are. You cheated, Amy," said Sonic.

"No we didn't," said Rouge.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sonic went and answered it. Standing there in a cute scarf and coat was Cream the Rabbit.

"Hi, Sonic. Amy was not at home when I went by; so I figured that she'd be over here. Can you give her this honey jar for the biscuits that my mother made for her," said Cream.

Sonic took the honey jar from the young rabbit. "Is that all that your mother made for Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Well, she did make some mashed potatoes and green peas for Amy, too," said Cream. She had no idea that all the girls and guys were standing behind Sonic listening to her.

"I see. Well, I'll be sure that Amy gets this. Happy Thanksgiving to you, Cream," said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic. I'll see you around," said Cream.

Sonic closed the door and turned around to face the girls. He tried his best to hide his smile, but this was just too rich. He walked over and gave Amy the jar of honey.

"Here you go, Amy," said Sonic. "Cream thought that you could use this on her mother's biscuits,"

"Look at that. They cheated. It looks like we win," said Knuckles.

"Hold up. We're not the only ones living foul here," said Rouge. "I've never seen a turkey with 1, 2, 3 legs."

The rest of the girls looked at the turkey and couldn't help laughing at the site: A turkey with three legs. There was also some fancy silverware next to it.

"Wait a minute. Sonic doesn't own any Sterling Silverware. Where'd you get it?" asked Amy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sonic.

"Knuckles, where'd you all get the Sterling Silverware?" asked Rouge. She was joined by the other girls. They surrounded Knuckles.

"Knuckles, don't say anything," said Shadow.

"You're all alone, Knuckles. They can't help you now. I'll ask you again. Where'd you get the silverware?" asked Rouge.

"I..I…I… don't know, but it wasn't the caterer," said Knuckles.

The guys just looked dumbfoundedly at Knuckles.

"A caterer? Y'all cheated," said Amy.

"Well, Vanilla cooked your food, Amy," said Sonic.

"You didn't have to get all up in my face like that, Rouge," said Knuckles.

"You didn't have to disrespect my cooking skills earlier yesterday," said Rouge.

"What cooking skills?" asked Knuckles.

"Shadow, let's argue because they're arguing too," said Blaze.

"Ok," said Shadow.

Soon, there was just a big commotion in the room. The only ones not arguing were Silver and Tikal. They just stared at their friends.

"I can take this," said Silver. He went and stood in the center of the room.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" yelled Silver.

They didn't respond.

Silver used his psychokinesis and froze everyone in place.

"You're going to shut up and listen to what I have to say. Okay!!" said Silver. He let go of them. They didn't utter another word.

"What is it, Silver?" asked Sonic.

"This is how I see it. We all cheated, but look at it this way. We have a table full of food. Let's just sit down here and eat it before it gets cold," said Silver.

"I don't think so," said Shadow.

"I agree. I've lost my appetite," said Blaze.

"Wait a minute. You mean that after we went through all this trouble, we're not going to eat this food? Y'all should've listened to me in the first place. We could be at the movies right now," said Tikal.

"You want to go to the movies? Well, I'll drive," said Sonic.

"Wait a minute. Now, I did make that turkey; so technically, we won," said Amy.

"Amy, it's over. Get over it," said Blaze.

"Can I at least cut it?" she asked.

"Make it quick," said Sonic.

Amy went over and grabbed a carving knife from Sonic's knife drawer. She came back with the biggest knife that Sonic owned.

"Sonic, I dedicate this to you," said Amy.

Amy did a small cut on the upper left side of the breast. As soon as the knife touched the turkey, a red liquid oozed from the turkey and started going down the side of it. Yes, the turkey was bleeding.

"NO!!!! NO! NO! NO!" said Amy in a high-pitched squeak, almost a cry.

"Amy, did you remember to kill this turkey before you brought it over here?" asked Knuckles.

"Shut up, Knuckles," said Amy.

"So do we leave it at a tie, Amy?" asked Sonic.

Amy laughed nervously.

* * *

After the movies, the gang all returned to Sonic's home.

"That movie was just what I needed," said Blaze.

"Give my baby her props for suggesting it," said Silver. His arms were around Tikal's waist. She giggled at his compliment.

"I wish that movie food was a little cheaper. I sure could've eaten some food," said Knuckles.

"Well, what are we standing out here for? We have two dinners inside. Let's get into them," said Amy.

Sonic put his key into the door and opened it. He turned on the light. Everyone gathered inside and looked over at the table, but what they saw was not a pretty picture. It was a massacre. Never before had they witnessed such an atrocity. Both turkeys were stripped of their flesh. There wasn't a single meat particle left. The only thing left of the rest of the foods were numerous crumbs scattered all over the table. Sonic looked at the side of his table. Someone or something had even taken a bite of the table.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Shadow.

"They got the cranberry sauce and the potatoes, too," said Silver.

They even got Amy's bloody turkey," said Knuckles

"Who could've done this?" asked Tikal.

Suddenly, they heard the toilet flush. They all rushed into the living room, where the bathroom door could be seen. Coming out of the bathroom was a large, purple cat with air freshener in his hand. He sprayed it as he exited the bathroom.

"Hold up. Hold up," said Sonic.

Big looked at the group, who looked rather pissed off. He just looked at them in his confusion.

"Duh, what are you guys doing here?" asked Big.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

Big went into deep thought for a minute but came up with nothing. "I don't really know. Isn't this my mother's house?"

"No! This is my house. Please tell me that you didn't eat all of the Thanksgiving dinners. Please tell me that," said Sonic.

"Everything was good, too, except for that bloody turkey. I don't think it agreed with me too well," said Big.

He started to waddle away in the funny way that he walked.

"Wait a minute, Big. You can't just break into people's homes and eat their food. Are you crazy?" asked Sonic.

"No, just hungry," said Big.

"He just had two Thanksgiving dinners, and he's still hungry," said Sonic to himself.

"Since this isn't my mom's home, I'm about to go find out where she lives and eat up some more. You can come if you want to," said Big.

He waddled his way over to the front door and exited Sonic's house. Sonic and the rest just stood there and looked at each other for a minute. They were totally speechless. There really wasn't anything to be said.

"I'm hungry," said Knuckles.

"Let's go," said Amy.

With that, the whole crew exited Sonic's house and followed after Big. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_LOL! How'd you like that for a finale? R&R_

_Happy Thanksgiving. Be safe._

_The End_

_ICY KNUCKLES_


End file.
